Disaster Mega Force
by Mr. Funnie Writer
Summary: Mysterious behind Odoe and he does something to Earth and another planet, an works with power rangers some how. Who knows What the Power Rangers will have to do with saving the Earth.


**Disaster** Mega Force

 **Odoe is lost with being in the Command Center. Well because he had to leave his HOME Planet that was under a Doomed of these odd armies that just wants too take over the planet for more, for to get more armies so they can take other planet of Earth. And kill any planet in the Universe.**

 **Odoe is ends up in this Old Command Center, and trying to find out where he is. And after he starts too know so many computers is in this Big Command room with so many computers that is a System. So Odoe ends up to know Certain Keys on the Main System, he touches the after Mid time. Now there is a attack from what is smaller then what happened to Odoe's Home but now this Town is under attack by some. And these old teenagers this like 18 years old gets pick up. Mid time Odoe touches these computer system keys that just bring the teenagers, that was trying too cover other Town Members, Park, and other teenagers from the school that was scared of school grounds, fields under attack, an Town streets all so. Now here we have these teenagers that is attack back to what is attacking the Town every where. Now the teenagers that was covering, is pick up by Odoe at Command Center, that teleports the teenagers back to Command Center by Accident but they end up. At the Command Center and falling on top of one another, is Jason, Erica, Billy, Skull. And why they end up on top of one another, is because of first time ending up at this strange place the teenagers say and so they get back up on their feet. Then they say to Odoe WHO ARE YOU? an all together at one time.**

 **Now an they all start to hear Odoe speak when he is at these Computer that is attached to lots of walls at Command Center! So then they start to get closer to Odoe then he feel this then turns around to them an with giving the teenagers a little Shock. Then Odoe gives this Quest to the teenagers too find this Gear of Power. Then they think about that, then they start to go and find this Gear, they split up all around the Command Center. Billy tells Odoe what the computer system keys do before, Billy looks for his Gear, because he just noticed what can maybe do with this system. So now Billy takes off for his gear. Now there is Four names looking around Command Center for Power Gear with no names on this Gear, names that is looking around this Command Center is Jason, Skull, Billy, Erica. So now Billy finds his Gear hidden in a Shadow of a corner up top of Computer that is flat and flat keys, in Mid time the other have a hard time too find their Gear. Then Odoe Pushed these keys after Billy told him what these keys can maybe do! Then Odoe did what Billy said, then the others had their Gear appear with this shine under their Face. Now they under stand that there is a Power too this Gear.**

 **Now this Powerful Gear is like maybe similar too the ZEO, SUPER MEGA FORCE.**

 **Now we have every one with their Gear. So they walk to Odoe, and Odoe gets their Gear too WORK! And gets their Cloths TOO SHATTER LIKE Glass, then their Power Ranger Disaster Mega Force Uniforms show up on all of Teenagers, and that is because Odoe pushed a Button on the computer system. And in other stories we need Billy too tell Odoe more Computer system abilities, that will do with lots of things that go on. Now Jason, Skull, Billy, Erica touches this Button on their Gear that is all so on their Wrist, and so now it teleports them back to the Monsters in Main Town Fields, like other Power Rangers like super mega force faces. Now we have Big combat battle going on in this Big City. And the Monsters are dropped by this metal that is what attached to the heads of the MONSTERS. So now we have Four POWER RANGERS DISASTER MEGA FORCE, and Skull, Billy, Jason, Erica scout around the Park's Field, and in mid time a whole of a lot of Monsters drop off onto the field of the Park, and move to behind tree's Shadows. Some of the Monsters are in the Sun's shine sights, then they move toward the Power Rangers, in a mid time Odoe speaks too the Power Rangers by a speaker, and Odoe gives them a short message for info that can be a little Warning. And the Power Rangers hears Odoe by a little speaker on their gear. So after Odoe is done with his message, Jason says we will be aware, then after Jason speaks to all of the others of course heard what was the talk with Jason and Odoe said. Then Skull, Billy, says too Jason, Erica turn around. Then Jason, Erica all togather turns around. Now Jason, Erica say too Skull, Billy too WATCH OUT! Then they see that there is a lot of Monsters Approaching. So then Jason, Erica pull out their Disaster Source Powers, so Jason throws his Fire Source at a group of that Monsters, and the Monsters move off too a side from some of the others of the group but a few gets cotton in the Fire Flame, an that got them to Explode and spread out. And so any one of them can throw their Disaster Magical Abilities, and they do have Magical Weapons all so. Then Erica throws her Water Source too another Group of Monsters, and her Water source gives them Bolt Shocks and spread around one Monster too another, as a whole lot of Monsters. Now so the Monsters that Jason tuck down with their Blood onto the ground. Now we have Billy, Skull clear out two other Monster groups, with Billy giving them Magical Static Shocks, and Skull attack same with Monster Group, but Skull uses Body Skills an Magical Ice Garages that gives the Monster a Freeze. But the Ice Garages can attach One too a lot to make a Ice Wall. So Skull throws a Ice Garages at the Monster too fall down. Now we get this Captain to be commanded to appear for too Raise the Blood into, this Blood Jelly Bodies, so for next the Blood Monsters move toward all of the other power rangers. So the Captain returns too this Evil Leader that is a Dragon. Now mid time Billy, Skull moves around, to try too find Jason, Erica. And there is a raise of Blood Jelly Monsters are, now Billy, Skull, use there skills because they are under attack by these blood jelly Monsters that, well at this moment Billy throws his WATER BALL at those blood Jelly Monsters, an then Skull makes a FAST move a Jump Kick and short after Skull makes that kick, he makes a double LIGHTNING Stroke a cross the Monsters Billy is after, and Billy gets hit fast by one of the monsters before all of the four Monsters fall to the Ground and just as Blood covered in cloths, the monsters had on but show still two sides of each blood puddles. And this is how the Blood WARNINGS is settled for every time there is activities that does with Blood dies. Now back too action. But there is seven Monsters for POWER RANGERS too still get, now but the seven Monsters escaped from toward any of the power rangers NOW. Oh no, what should we do now, well Jason now is out there, but the others call him by a need to returning to Command Center at the Mid time. So they don't know where this war of Monsters is going off till they see where they all are too return to the forest. Then the Power Rangers move around, at this Mid Time, and the Monsters are every where and all around the Power Rangers, because once they returned they ended up in this blank space of the forest. And it is Odoe that bring the power rangers to command center and sends them back to where they are close by the DANGER is chance any time with to gather as much they can. Now we have lots of comments going on, and as a comment talk to one to another fast as they could do because of so many Monsters returning and more monsters coming in all around the Power Rangers. Now the warning is from these four lights that is in two different colors an makes sound when it has a need of a danger WARNING or Worse spins faster and sound goes off more often when the WARNING gets too be EMERGENCY too get back to where the danger of the emergency is. Now we have all of Monsters being drop off close to the power rangers are now, and other monsters returning to make a big attack for the Main Evil Dragon. So we have the power rangers teleport now to a different place that is the Park's field instead the Forest but the Monsters are coming out of the forest and on to the field. We still have a lot of Monsters around, that and Odoe tells the power rangers to try their real full POWER SKILLS on by message to them all. Then they all at one time says, DISASTER MEGA SOURCE, then they have all kinds of these mega styles of these GUNS, and HAND BLADES. And some of the time they will toss these hand blades back and forward to trade these weapons to one hand to the other that they will have to know who that is and at time. Now back to action. So now that they have call their weapons, they do have their outfits styles changed, and it changes by this laser room and the look is the same style that the SUPER MEGA FORCE WEARS, then they go, an go after those Monsters as fast as they can and show these MINI GUNS From one hand part of the Time for far just enough for more then more then one shot be possible to hit Monsters, other times they are using their other Hand with Hand Blades. When they need to cover a big GROUP of Monsters. Now we have a lot of action going on that they are using what I was telling you about, as so we have some passing weapons around to help one and another cover with double Mini Guns, an oh, Erica has the Hand Blades now, and Billy has two Mini Guns. And now other Monsters are moving faster at this MID Time. Now these Monsters are POISON Green in their body so you know. And but they are attacking the power rangers now, and we have too much going on to call off who is doing what to make Monsters miss, an what other doing what else to move toward make attack to another Monster, this is action of Power Rangers Moving just as much, as the Monsters are moving around. Now some Monsters are in a Group of seven and CREEPING up, and on the back of the Power Rangers, then the power rangers get throwed around and get lose grip on their weapons, but not their Blades. So now the Power Rangers were throwed by the steam Poison seven Monsters that showed up be hind them. So now the Power Rangers are taking some time too cool down. The Monsters are all around the place and enough monsters that now the Power Rangers all get up Fast just enough that they all use. The Disaster Mega Slash, an the throws, the colors of the Disaster Mega Force's Blades all over the place at a lot of Monsters in the Forest. And then the Monster Groups Melt and others Fall an Explode into shock and Flame, so but the melt groups turn to Blood with covers over their Blood on the ground. Still the poison monsters are just Ugly Green on the ground. Now the other four Monster Group is still out their, now all of the Power Rangers get the four Monsters hide be hind the power rangers, an one Monster has a plan too creep up slowly after the other attack the power rangers. So now we have three Monsters behind Power Rangers. Then Odoe CALLS the Red Power Ranger, and just fast and smart give a Warning to Jaison, and then Billy speaks to the other an says WATCH OUT! Guys then the others turn around and they don't see what? Then Billy says there was a Monster be hind you guys.**

 **Then the other three Monsters ran off behind some Trees and other cave stones. That is where the Monsters are, and why there is no see what the monsters disappear. So now after the Monsters have disappears. The Power Rangers now go and try to Creep up on the Monsters, so now they are scouting around, and two other Monsters appear behind the Power Rangers and stay out of sight as the power ranger scout around an look behind trees. And Jason, Billy talk to each other over their Disaster Mega Speaker Phones. After a time of scouting Billy speaks to Jason, and says Jason I got a sign over a Monster here, then Jason says we will try to stay close together as we can. So now Mid Time the other Power rangers are all ready not to far away from each other. So they gather up. And still looking behind stones but not right size for a Monster could been near by. No sign, so the other two now got to their goal to be together, which is Jason, Billy, and they now get a big sign of the Monsters. And now again why the four and two Monsters have moved around enough that they show up in the power rangers. So the Power Rangers Disaster Mega Force, and get called by Odoe and tells them to use Disaster Mega Source Weapons. Then after the other three Power Rangers found Jason, Billy, then the all of them said DISASTER MEGA SOURCE WEAPONS. Then they got their other Weapons, an then the POWER RANGERS Creep up on the all SIX Monsters on their backs. Then all of the Power Rangers jump and FLASH Slash each Monster. And because some of the power rangers do a little Spin slash, and Billy an the others just smoothly Slash the Monsters straight down from top to a area of the middle of them. Then All off the Monsters Smoothly fall backward an turn too Smoke and a Big Flame over lap the Smoke of those Monsters. Then power rangers return to Command Center.**


End file.
